And There was Love
by kateandharvey
Summary: Joseph has a medical scare, and has to re-evaluate his life, and what he really wants... Clarisse.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is my first Princess Diaries fanfic, so I apologize in advance for any OOC between Clarisse and Joseph. I found them both extremely difficult to write for! Especially Clarisse. She's so proper, so putting her out of her element is hard.

**And There was Love**

**Chapter 1**

**kateandharvey**

The insistent ringing of the phone in her suite was enough to irritate the queen. She was a hard sleeper, and well into her sleep when the bedside phone seemed to scream her name in repetitive, shrill noises. Groggily, she reached over and held the phone up to her ear. "Hello?" She answered, wondering just what could be so important at three o'clock in the morning.

She heard gasping on the other end. "C-C-Clarisse."

"Joseph?" She breathed, sitting up in her bed. "What is it, what's the matter?"

"I-I..." She heard him panting as he tried to continue. "Heart attack." Is what she heard crystal clear through the receiver. Throwing the sheets off of her body, she ran towards his room.

"I'm coming, Joseph. Just stay calm. Okay?" The silence on the other end was enough for the lump forming in her throat to become thicker. Daniel, the security man currently placed outside of her bedroom door stared at her as she swung the door open. "Joseph's having a heart attack, call an ambulance." She told him, and she ran down the hall, her bare feet slapping against the cold tile. She easily ripped open his door and found him on the ground next to his bed, the phone next to him, having fallen from his hand. The site before her made her what to curl up into a corner and cry her eyes out, but instead she ran to him.

"Joseph." She breathed, falling to her knees at his head, pulling it into her lap and cradling it, running her hands lazily through his hair. "Joseph, can you hear me?" A faint nod of his head was her response before the paramedics burst through the door, loading him onto a stretcher and away. Just before they carried him from the room, she stood at his side and promised him, "I'll come to the hospital right away, alright?" The paramedics all exchanged looks at the queen and her head of security. Silently, they carried him from the room.

"Grandma?" Mia entered the room, her face showing nothing but worry. "What's going on?"

"Joseph had a heart attack." Clarisse held back the pricking of her tears in her eyes. "I have to go to the hospital."

"I'll come with you." Mia nodded, "But... Don't you think you should change first?"

She glanced down at her short green nightgown and blushed. She'd forgotten what she was wearing when she'd rushed from the room. "Yes, I'll go change, but I think you should just go back to bed." As her granddaughter tried to protest, Clarisse held up her hand to stop her. "You have a busy day tomorrow, and need your rest. I will go, and update you tomorrow morning. Alright?"

Mia nodded, "Okay." As she went to exit the room, she turned back to her grandma. "Grandma?"

"Yes?"

"I really hope he'll be alright."

The queen nodded her head, "He will, Mia. He'll pull through." She smiled sadly as Mia exited the room, and headed to her suite to change.

~C&J~C&J~C&J~C&J~C&J~C&J~C&J~

All of the people in the emergency room stared at her as she entered the hospital, and marched straight to the front desk. The woman, currently reading over a file, chewed her gum loudly and spoke without looking up. "If you've got a cut, papers are on the left. If you've got another injury, papers are on the right..." Smack, smack, smack of the gum. "If you're here to see someone, I'll be with ya in just a second."

Clarisse just nodded, and waited patiently. "Alright."

The receptionist's head whipped up quickly. "Oh! Your-Your Majesty... I'm terribly sorry, what can I do for you?"

Clarisse smiled, "That's quite alright, I'm here to see my friend he was just brought in with a heart attack?"

The woman nodded, "Ah. Yes, he's being checked into a room as we speak. Our waiting room for family members is to the right. Go ahead and take a seat, and I'll call the doctor to come and update you on his condition."

It wasn't long before the doctor came out and walked over to her. "Hello, Your Majesty, I'm Dr. Carl Wilson." He smiled and shook her hand.

"Hello." She greeted, "How is Joseph."

Dr. Wilson looked quickly at the chart he was holding. "He's doing alright... He will make a full recovery." She sighed with relief at this, "But I will need to keep him over night. He's had a mild heart attack, just a little scare. He'll need to start exercising, and eating healthier foods after a week in bed." Clarisse nodded, "Will you or someone else be able to take care of him? Mostly just keeping him in bed?"

She smiled, "I can do that. When can I see him?"

Dr. Wilson smiled, "Right now, he's awake, and has been asking for you."

A/N: Oh, I know, what a crappy cut off spot! But I'm really excited about this story, and as it's my first PD story, I'd appreciate it if you'd review and let me know your opinion.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **I give a virtual cookie to anyone who reviewed! Especially Arwen1995, Clarisse Renaldi, JulieFan35, blue-girl783, Just Reading08, SmilesMC, thegirlinthegrayscarf, tengland, and the three anonymous reviewers, one of which is unnamed completely. I am happy to hear that I didn't totally bomb at writing Clarisse, but we'll see how this chapter goes...

**And There was Love**

**Chapter 2**

**kateandharvey**

As Clarisse entered the room, she had to admit to herself that she was a bit nervous. Joseph was always the one taking care of _her_, and helping _her_, and comforting _her_... What would she do now that the roles were reversed? She was trying to be quiet as she closed the door behind her, half of her hoping that he was asleep by now. When she turned from the door, and saw him laying there... He looked so weak, and so unhappy. It was the worst she'd ever seen him, and she almost lost it. "Clarisse."

She sighed, smiling at the sound of his voice and sitting in the chair beside his bed elegantly, like a queen should. "Joseph."

His half open eyelids were enough to signal to her that he was still tired, and shaken up. He reached out for her hand, and she willingly put her hand into his. He held it tightly, holding it close. He swallowed thickly, and looked at her with sympathy. "I'm sorry I woke you."

Her eyes widened, and she let out a chuckle. "You're sorry?" She questioned with disbelief, "_You're _sorry? Joseph, I'm so glad you called me! If you hadn't..." The air grew thick with the unspoken thoughts. "Well, anyway, I'm glad you did."

"When can I go home?" He asked her.

She smiled, "Tomorrow. And I will be taking care of you."

He smiled back, but shook his head, "I can find someone else to take care of me. I don't need you having to worry about the head of your security, and..."

"I will be taking care of you, myself. And you _will_ let me..." She paused hesitantly for a moment before adding, "And you know that you're more than my head of security." She wasn't exactly sure when her hand had found its way to his cheek, but both suddenly became aware that it was.

"And you're more than my queen." He whispered. Their eyes burned with an intensity that was unknown, and their faces inched slowly together. She had almost lost him, and he had almost lost her. They _needed _this... Their lips were just an inch apart, almost touching in the most intimate of ways, and Clarisse pulled back abruptly. She smiled, sighing. "We'll have to think of some things to do while you're stuck in bed all day."

"Clarisse..." He tried to talk to her.

But she continued, "We could play a game, a card game... We could watch a movie... We could talk..."

"Clarisse..."

"I know! I can ask Mia what we could do! She'd know... She's always been great with ideas... Yes, that's what I'll do, I'll ask Mia..."

"Clarisse!" He yelled, and she stopped immediately, staring at him like a dear in headlights. "Stop."

"Stop what?" She questioned innocently, knowing it was a weak way to go about the situation. She prayed that Joseph couldn't tell how heavy she was breathing, and how nervous she was.

But he couldn't call her on it, because the doctor entered the room. "Well, Your Majesty... Mr. Joseph here will be staying over night. You are welcome to stay, of course, but if you wish to return to the palace-"

"-No, I will be staying." She immediately agreed to stay, forgetting the incident that had just happened. She couldn't avoid Joseph forever. And she wouldn't do it while he was ill. This was important to her... _Joseph _was important to her...

"Alright then, I will make sure a bed is prepared for you, Your Majesty, and-"

"-No." Clarisse shook her head, "I can stay here," She patted the uncomfortable chair she was sitting in, "It'll be alright. No need to take accommodations away from someone in need."

The doctor opened his mouth to offer again, but didn't want to be rude to the queen. "Alright, Your Majesty, if that is what you want. I'll arrange for a pillow and blanket to be brought up to you as soon as possible." At Clarisse's nod, he left the room. 

"Clarisse," Joseph began, "You don't want to sit in that chair all night, trust me. It just _looks _uncomfortable."

She smiled, "I do trust you, but I'm not leaving, and I'm not sleeping in a bed that someone else needs more. I don't have any other option but this chair, now do I?"

Joseph smiled at her. "You're too giving for your own good. And you're stubborn, too!"

"Hey!" She exclaimed, very un-queen like, and smiled at him. "I am _not _stubborn."

He nodded, "You _are_." Before she could reply, he continued. "Do you remember the first time I told you that?"

She didn't have to think for a second. "I do, but I don't care to talk about that day."

Joseph's eyes scanned her over. The upset look on her face was enough to make him feel sadness for himself, too. "It was just a little scar, Clarisse. A few stitches, and a little scare... A small price to pay for keeping you here with me."

She cast her eyes downward as he spoke, thinking about the horrifying day that had almost cost Joseph his life... She remembered the screaming as the shot went off, and the sheer terror that ripped through her as life seemed to go in slow motion, the bullet flying at the speed of light towards her... And she remembered Joseph, watching his body fly through the air, and in between her and the bullet. As it fell to the ground, limp. She could still hear the screaming in the room as it seemed to drown out her own, and running towards him, the blood oozing out from his body like water came from a faucet.

Trying to lighten the mood a little, Joseph smiled, "Do you remember the headlines the next day?"

She nodded, smiling slightly. "Yes... I do recall my favorite article to be by Samantha Godsend."

Joseph smirked, "The one where we were secret lovers, and had secretly gotten married? And the shooter was a hit man who I'd hired to kill you off, correct?"

Clarisse laughed, "Yes! And that you'd felt guilty last minute and stopped the bullet."

They laughed together as Joseph continued, "That was a good one, but my favorite was by Channel 16." Her brow furrowed, and he explained, "We had an affair while Rupert was still alive, both of the boys were mine, and you had killed Rupert off so we could be together... The shooter was a friend of Rupert's who'd found out, and tried to take an eye for an eye."

The chuckled, and as the happy atmosphere slowly dwindled away, Clarisse took Joseph's hand in hers again. "I really am glad that you're alright, Joseph."

He smiled lightly, "Come here." He whispered, opening his arms to her.

Slowly, and a little hesitantly, she stood up from her chair, and leaned down to hug him. The feeling of his arms around her was indescribable... Immediately, the tears sprung to her eyes, and rolled down her cheeks. Her arms tightened around him, and she buried her face into his neck. "Hey... hey." He whispered, pulling her away by her arms gently to see what he expected- tears on her cheeks. Brushing them away, he smirked at her, "Queens don't cry..."

She laughed, and slapped his arm playfully. "And Heads of Security don't wear anything but black, but there's a first for everything, I suppose."


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I'm extremely sorry that I haven't updated in a while, but here's the next chapter. I'm really happy that you guys were enjoying it, and thank you so much for the reviews! I hope you're still with me on this...

_Slowly, and a little hesitantly, she stood up from her chair, and leaned down to hug him. The feeling of his arms around her was indescribable... Immediately, the tears sprung to her eyes, and rolled down her cheeks. Her arms tightened around him, and she buried her face into his neck. "Hey... hey." He whispered, pulling her away by her arms gently to see what he expected- tears on her cheeks. Brushing them away, he smirked at her, "Queens don't cry..."_

_She laughed, and slapped his arm playfully. "And Heads of Security don't wear anything but black, but there's a first for everything, I suppose."_

**And There was Love**

**Chapter 3**

**kateandharvey**

"Grandma... Grandma!" Mia jostled her grandmother as to wake her from her sleep.

"Princess," Charlotte hissed, standing next to the young girl. "I _do _suggest that you refrain from your intrusions."

Mia stopped immediately, her hand still resting on her grandmother's arm. "English?" She questioned, her eyes rolling slightly.

Charlotte sighed, "Leave them alone."

Mia looked back at her grandmother, sleeping in her Head of Security's arms. She sighed, "I will go get some lunch in the cafeteria, but then I am coming right back."

Charlotte smiled, "Alright then."

And the two women exited the room, leaving the elder two sleeping peacefully.

~C&J~C&J~C&J~C&J~C&J~C&J~C&J~C&J~C&J~

"You mean to tell me that you don't think there's _anything _besides employer-employee going on?" Mia shoved a forkful of salad into her mouth as she stared at Charlotte with disbelief.

The young woman sighed, and fidgeted uncomfortably. "I... Well..."

"Charlotte, you are _the worst _liar anyone has ever met. Now, tell me the truth."

Charlotte shrugged, "They're friends." At Mia's look, she continued, "Best friends."

"That isn't what I'm talking about, and you know it!" Mia waved her hands around frantically. "They're... they have certain _feelings._"

The blonde's look went from one of discomfort to one of confusion. "What do you mean?"

"Joe's always protecting Grandma. Always following her around, and risking his life for her."

"That's his job."

"Charlotte!" Mia growled in frustration.

"What?" She whined, "I don't understand!"

"They're _in love_!" She yelled.

"In love?" Charlotte's eyes grew to the size of saucers, "Surely not!"

~C&J~C&J~C&J~C&J~C&J~C&J~C&J~

Clarisse opened her eyes slowly, taking in the sunlight streaming into the room. Checking the watch still on her wrist, she frowned. Eleven o'clock? She took a deep breath, and sat up a bit, Joseph's arms still holding her. It had been about seven that morning when they'd finally fell asleep. She couldn't remember how exactly she ended up in Joseph's arms, but she realized that... she liked it. There was a sense of comfort around Joseph that she'd never before felt in her life, and having him there, with her was always when she felt the safest... When she'd felt most loved. As she began to get up, his gruff voice broke out into the quiet room. "Stay."

She turned her head to look at him, and smiled at his open eyes. "Good morning, Joseph."

He nodded, "Good morning, Clarisse."

"How did you sleep?" She asked, her head moving of its own accord to rest back down on the pillow.

He smirked, "Just wonderfully. And yourself?"

"Alright." She had slept better than alright, but with the look he was giving her, she felt it safer to down play her feelings. "I wanted to ask you, do you think-" Her voice cut off immediately when his lips planted themselves on hers. She was shocked, scared, and confused. But she kissed him back nonetheless. It wasn't a passionate kiss, nor was it romantic. His lips were closed, as were hers. The kiss was one family members would share with each other physically, but it lasted far too long and the meaning held behind it for the two participants too strong to be deemed appropriate.

It scared Clarisse how innocent the kiss really was. Joseph could easily, if changing his mind, brush it off as a kiss shared between friends. But that is far from what Clarisse wanted. However, what she wanted and what she could have were two worlds apart. It was times like these that she hated being Queen, hated being royalty. Extremely tired of putting her country over herself, but still held down by her years and years of the same routine. It had been pounded into her head, over and over again: Country and duty before all. But the hatred for the rule didn't overpower her duty and terror of change.

To make matters worse, the pair were interrupted by an "Oh!" from the doorway. They broke apart quickly, looking at Charlotte and Mia standing in the room. Mia smiled. "Well, I'm glad to see that you love birds are awake..."

Clarisse swallowed nervously. "Yes, well... I'm actually supposed to check in with the doctor this morning about Joseph being released. I'll just go and take care of that." She quickly picked up her purse and fled the room.

As soon as Clarisse left the room, Mia's eyes raised in a way that you never wanted to see. "Hmmm... Care to tell me what's going on here, Joe?"

He shrugged, "I've no idea what you're speaking of, Princess."

Mia smiled, and took a seat in the chair next to his bedside. "You know what I'm talking about... That kiss. How long has this been going on?"

Joseph swallowed, knowing he had to say something to clear the air. "Princess, I do believe that you are reading too into things." He was quickly trying to formulate something in his head. If he wanted any privacy with the Queen, he needed Mia off of their case. "Your grandmother and I have been friends for a long while. Our kiss was merely one of friendship."

"Friendship?" She questioned.

He nodded, "Yes, friends kiss sometimes, you know. Especially after a horrible life-changing event such as my heart troubles."

Mia looked at the man she considered a father, well, grandfather. "So you and Grandma are friends with benefits?" She was thoroughly confused.

Joseph shook his head, "On the contrary, Princess, your Grandmother and I are extremely good friends, with a very stroong bond between us."

Mia slumped down in her chair, disappointment written in her face. "Oh..." And she stood, "Alright then, I'm glad to see that you've recovered." She smiled, "But Lilly's flight is scheduled to come in soon, so I have to be going. Goodbye, Joe." She hugged him, smiling. "I'm glad you're alright."

He hugged her back, "Me too, Princess, me too."

She walked for the door with Charlotte, "We'll see you at the palace." And before he could tell her he wouldn't be returning to the palace, the women exited the room.

~C&J~C&J~CJ~C&J~C&J~C&J~

In the hallway on her way back to Joseph's room, Clarisse ran into Mia and Charlotte. "You're leaving? Already?" She was surely surprised at the young girls. Hadn't Mia been adamant that she be notified of Joseph's condition?

Mia nodded, "Yes. Lilly's flight is coming in soon."

Clarisse nodded, remembering. And then she noticed the eyes in which Mia looked at her with. They held mischief in them... "Amelia, before you begin the interrogation, please hear me out. Joseph and I-"

Mia frowned, "What are you talking about, Grandma?"

Clarisse then looked confused herself. "Joseph, and I... in the room."

"Oh? The kiss?" Mia laughed, "Joe explained it all to me. How you guys are close friends, and it was a kiss of friendship."

Clarisse's face fell, along with her heart. "Friendship?"

Mia nodded, smiling, "Yeah, don't worry though, he assured me it wasn't a friends with benefits type of deal." She glanced at Charlotte, "I have to be going, though. Lilly's flight and all. I'll see you later, Grandma." And the two women exited down the hall. Leaving Clarisse, standing in the hospital hallway, her eyes filled with unshed tears. Her biggest fear was just confirmed. Joseph didn't return her feelings.

"Oh, you're such a fool." She told herself out loud, "Stupid, stupid, stupid..."

A/N: A virtual cookie to anyone who can tell me what the "stupid" quote is from! Hint, hint, Julie Andrews is in it! Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Thank you for all your kind reviews! They are greatly appreciated! And all of you reviewers who guessed "One Special Night" with the "stupid, stupid, stupid." quote I put in there... Congratulations! You were right! If you had no idea what I was talking about last chapter and thought I was crazy because you've never seen the ah-may-zing movie that is "One Special Night", I suggest that you go You Tube it... Now. And then read the fanfiction! :-) Thank you for taking time to read the ridiculously long Author's Note above. And now, onto the story...

**And There was Love **

**Chapter 4**

**kateandharvey**

As Clarisse stepped into the hospital room, she tried to free the tears forming in her eyes. She knew that Joseph could read her like a book, and if he got the slightest hint as to what was bothering her, she was done for.

"Are you alright, Clarisse?" Joseph asked as he hung up his hospital room phone.

She looked up at him, smiling. "Hm? Oh, yes, yes... I'm fine. Who were you talking to?"

He looked at her suspiciously, and she could tell he knew something was wrong. "My mother..." She was _not _fine. "There's something wrong... Clarisse, is this about that kiss? Are you having regre-"

"-Well," She began, "The doctor said that you're free to go as soon as possible." She smiled, and pretended like she didn't know what he was saying, or that she had interrupted. "So I'll just go-"

"-Clarisse, I know that you're aware I'm talking to you."

"-and fetch the nurse to help you with your clothes,"

"-I'm Joseph, Clarisse. Your best friend... Why are you-"

"-And then we shall leave for your home. I had Charlotte pack me a bag, and-"

"Why are you acting so scared?" He finally spit out at her. There was silence from her end.

The stare down was ridiculous. The way he looked into her eyes as if he could see right through her, it was crazy. And scared her half to death. She took a deep breath, "Joseph, I really don't think..." The door opened behind her, and the nurse walked in.

"Hello, Joseph." The nurse smiled, "I'm Nurse Claire, and I'll be assisting you with your dressing."

Joseph nodded, his eyes on Clarisse. "Alright, then." He replied shortly, and Clarisse left the room.

~C&J~C&J~C&J~C&J~C&J~C&J~C&J~C&J~

"And this... is where you'll be sleeping." Joseph showed Clarisse with a wave of his hand where she would be staying for the time being. It was a small little bedroom, but certainly large enough to fit only herself.

"Thank you." She smiled, "You have a lovely home, Joseph." And it was true. The nice, quaint, little home was more than Clarisse expected to find. With three bedrooms, and one bath, a basement, and a large living and kitchen area, she was happy. Sometimes, she got sick of the large mansion.

"Thank _you_." He supplied, smiling.

They were standing there in the doorway of his guest room, grinning at each other. Eventually, the grins dispersed to smiles, and then smirks, and finally grim, serious faces. Their faces were tough, solid, and showed no sign of emotion. Their eyes, however, showed everything.

His eyes showed the love, and adoration he had for her. The respect, and thankfulness. They gave away into something not even she saw- his inner soul. The way just being in the same room with her made his insides burn a fire that was indescribable. How he had enjoyed the kiss they had shared earlier. And wanted to continue. And wanted her, to be his, forever.

Her eyes showed the utmost respect she held for the man before her. How she knew he was a soft, gentle, caring man at heart. How she knew that he was giving her, and had already given her, part of his heart. A part she would never give back, and one that he would never accept to be returned. Her eyes gave away what she could not. They showed how she deeply cared for him, but they did not reveal the love she had. The eyes never lie, but her being unsure of her own feelings prohibited the deep pools of blue to express the four letter L word.

She shifted from foot to foot for a moment, and swallowed. "I'm very glad you're alright, Joseph." She whispered, as if she were to speak it would sound like shattering glass.

He nodded, and made the first move. He slowly moved her arm up, and cupped her left cheek. She immediately closed her eyes and inhaled his scent. They weren't touching, but something extremely personal and important was happening. "I am... more than grateful that you were the one to save my life."

Her eyes still closed, she rubbed the skin of her cheek against his rough hand, and sighed. "I didn't save your life, Joseph. I merely made the call."

He watched her as she experimented with the feel of his hand against her cheek, her eyes still closed. _Technically, my dear, I made the call. _That is the line that he'd use right now, or normally. They'd become close, too close, so he'd break them away. But he'd almost died. He didn't want to back away. He wanted nothing more than to move forward with her. "You always save me, Clarisse."

Her eyes fluttered open, and found his. She was expecting the break away moment, the line he'd surely use. But in stead of opening her eyes to the smirk he'd have at his own joke, she met his own stare. She stepped closer to him, her one hand covering his own upon her cheek, and the other cupping his opposite cheek. She leaned up slightly, and touched their foreheads. This was a once in a lifetime moment.

Their eyes met.

"Clarisse..." He whispered.

She nodded lightly. "Please." She begged.

He moved his lips the fraction of an inch they needed... They were so close to touching, oh so close, and Clarisse backed out. The words she'd overheard him tell Mia drove her anger, and she ripped herself out of his arms. "Excuse me." She'd told him curtly, and she walked down the hall to the bathroom.

She stared at herself in the mirror, as he silently paced outside. She was... disgusted at herself. Why did she let him see how desperate she was? How could she let see how bad she wanted him? After what he did? She shook her head, she has a throne to occupy, a country to run. She didn't have time for hurt feelings, or a scandalous lover. And she would inform Joseph of that, too. Right now.

"Clarisse..." He knocked softly on the door, and she yanked it open.

"Joseph." She nodded curtly, holding herself up high. "We need to talk."

**A/N: I have three words for you! Reviews, reviews, reviews...**


End file.
